


Unsolicited

by kingsmanstories



Series: Gretel [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories





	Unsolicited

“Sehr gute Arbeit!” You beamed at your class as they successfully recited days of the week back to you, this only being their third lesson. This particular class were impressing you, they seemed to be picking up the language rather quickly and you couldn’t help but feel pride as you taught. “Remember though that Wednesday doesn’t end in _tag_ like-“

A knock at the door cut you off and you quickly opened the door with a flick of your hand, a rather panic-stricken Charles was on the other side. He stepped inside your classroom, sighing when he realised you were teaching, turning to you with a look that you knew meant something was dreadfully wrong. “Professor Lehnsherr, may I speak to you for a moment please?”

Glancing at your class, you gave them an apologetic smile. “Keep practicing, I won’t be long.” You promised, following Charles into the hallway and closing the door behind you. Your expression turned serious, and your stomach dropped once you looked at Charles, noticing how _shook up_ he looked. “Charles, what’s happened?”

“Erik,” Charles breathed out, pointing in the general direction of the medical room. “Someone caught him off guard, shot him in the shoulder, he didn’t have time to deflect it.” He said quickly, holding onto your shoulders as you paled at the news, knees feeling weak. “You need to get it out, none of us can get to it and you know how stubborn-“

Nodding quickly and feeling a sudden burst of adrenaline at the news, you went back into your classroom. “I’m extremely sorry, but I have an urgent matter to attend to and the class for the day is dismissed. I’ll see you all next week.”

You were gone before you could register your students’ shocked and confused expressions, sprinting as fast as your legs could carry you down the narrow hallways, ignoring Charles’ pleas for you to calm down and _slow down_.

Both rational and irrational thoughts were tearing their way through your mind, although you found yourself not paying attention to any of them. Everything around you felt like a giant distorted version of reality, and you couldn’t quite focus on anything else but getting to the medial room.

Skidding to a stop outside the closed door you pushed your way through, eyes scanning the room until they fell on your father, lying down on the gurney, face contorted with pain.

Rushing over, you took the seat previously occupied by Hank. You felt tears start to dampen your cheeks, you were _terrified_ that you wouldn’t be able to do it. Raven handed you a pair of gloves that you quickly slipped on before looking at the gruesome wound on your fathers shoulder.

Slowly raising your hand, you twisted and turned it until you could see something rise to the surface of his skin, eyes watering every time Erik groaned in pain, his eyes screwed shut. You whispered comforting words in German, voice shaking continuously with every word.

You saw the tip of the bullet and sighed in relief, lowering your hand and asking Raven to pass you the tweezers, gently pulling it out and putting it onto the tray beside you.

“Bandagen bitte.” You looked up at Raven, noticing her face scrunching up in confusion as you spoke. “Bandages, please. Sorry.”

Raven gave you a weary smile before passing you a roll of bandages and scissors from a cabinet, sitting next to Charles in the corner of the room.

“Es tut mir leid, Papa.” You said quietly as he winced in pain while you bandaged his shoulder as carefully as possible after cleaning it, sighing softly in relief as he seemed to relax after a few minutes.

Cutting the bandage and tying it, you held onto his hand, your own tears dripping onto the gurney. “Thank you, Liebling.” Erik whispered, squeezing your hand softly as he slowly turned his head towards you. “Liebe dich.”

“Liebe dich auch.” You wiped your tears with your free hand, smiling softly at your father.

There were many, many times where you worried about losing your father, however this time he’d come far too close to leaving you parentless. He always recovered stronger than before he was injured, but you knew a time would come where he wouldn’t, or he wouldn’t come home at all.


End file.
